Zemo's Wild Card
With the aliens destroyed and toads scattered, Ratchet and the gang have finally ended the alien conflict..or so they thought... Ratchet: Whew.. That was close. Tapion: Here, I thought these Senzu Beans will help you and your master. Kiva: Um, don't you mean me and my sister? Tapion: I see. My mistake. Reia: Thanks, Tapion. - Reia then handed a Senzu Bean to Kiva. Kiva: Any idea what this does? Reia: Oh.. I forgot to explain about this Senzu Bean, huh? Kiva: Yep. Reia: Well, all we have to do is chew on these beans and it will restore both our health and powers. Kiva: It can do that??? Reia: Yep, it can. You might be surprised. Kiva: Well, okay.. - Kiva chewed her Senzu Bean and immediately felt the results. Kiva: Wow! I felt so much better... Reia: Believe me, we need our full strength if we're going to find him. - Suddenly, Jake and the townspeople walked back to whence they came. Reia: Leaving already, Jake? Jake: I'm a wanted man. Kiva: Oh, that's right. Jake: Besides, someone has to take these folks home. Kiva: That's a good point. Ratchet: Take care of yourself, pal. - Jake nodded and escorted the townspeople back home. Clank: With these townspeople returned safely, I believe we should have a better advantage. Kiva: Yeah, we can't let these people be hostages again. Ratchet: Too true. Talwyn: Is everyone ready for the attack? At this point, there's no going back from this assault.. Kiva: I know that. Ratchet: This must be our last chance to avenge your parents and save this world. So Kiva, are you ready? - Reia stand beside Kiva, ready for the toughest challenge yet. Kiva: I'm ready. Reia: We both are. Kiva: Yeah. - Both Kiva and Reia smiled at each other. Ratchet: Here's the plan: Zemo is using a communication antenna to hack into an encryption system we looked up. Reia: Through sound waves? Clank: It would appears to be. If we're going to get to bottom of this, the first thing we need to do is find the antenna and destroy it. Kiva: You think that will draw Zemo out into the open? Reia: And his machine? Ratchet: That might be possible. Kiva: Well, uhh... Reia: Nervous? Kiva: A little.. Reia: ...I am too. Kiva: You are? Reia: Well, I'm worried about you. Kiva: Huh? You're worried...about me? Reia: Yes. After what happened to your parents, I can't let you feel left out anymore. Kiva: I do appreciate your companionship, sister. Talwyn: Ratchet, I found the antenna nearby the cliffside. Ratchet: That's great. We're going to need a boost of firepower if we're going to destroy it. Kiva: Maybe Terra can slice it to pieces. Ratchet: It's not that simple. It has a long ranged sensor if we're not careful. Get too close and Zemo will spot us with it. Reia: Kiva, I hope you learned Fusion Firaga during your training.. Kiva: Yep. Reia: Great. Let's head for the other cliffside so we can see a clear view. Kiva: Alright, let's go. - Both Kiva and Reia flew up to another cliff, a few miles from the antenna, and Kiva took a few deep breaths as she prepares her spell. Reia: Would you like me to give you a hint? Kiva: Sure. Reia: The antenna has three support beams to stand itself up. Break one of the those beams, using Fusion Firaga, and it'll sure to fall apart. Kiva: Alright. - Kiva has her spell ready, but because of her fears for new sister, her Keyblade points off-course. Reia then set Kiva's Keyblade straight. Reia: Remember to relax; take your time. Kiva: Alright, I'll do that. - Kiva took a few deep breaths, set her sights on one of the support beams and fired her Fusion Firaga spell at it. The support beam, that Kiva focused on, was hit and the antenna came crashing down. Kiva: I got it.. Reia: Nice shot. Kiva: Thanks. Reia: How did that feel when you shot that down? Kiva: It felt great. Reia: Good. - Suddenly, an earthquake shakes the ground and Ratchet contacted Kiva through his com-link. Ratchet: Guys, Zemo's emerging! Head back down here! Kiva: Alright, Ratchet. - Kiva and Reia headed down to ground level where Ratchet and the entire team take their positions. Zemo (Speaker): So, the orphaned heroine has come at last.. Kiva: Zemo... Reia: She's not an orphan anymore, Zemo! Zemo (Speaker): Oh? Kiva: You heard my big sister, Zemo! Zemo (Speaker): There's no record of your relatives than yourself. Reia: Are you going to keep yapping or start fighting!? Zemo (Speaker): It seems you all wish to die... So be it. - The ground continues to shake until Zemo's creation was revealed as Kiva's biggest fight begins. Category:Scenes